Ezra Gone Dark
by NebStorm
Summary: Ezra found a gemstone he suspects fell into his pocket during his time on Malachor. Though he already has his new traditional weapon, he decided he may have use for this black hilt cross guard lightsaber. At the same time, Ezra is hearing voices, voices trying to persuade him to fall.
1. Chapter 1 The New Weapon

**Neb: I do not own Star Wars Rebels. This is a Disney property show and I simply am making a fanfic.**

 _"Alone... We are alone."  
_

"Hey Ezra," a man spoke up as Ezra hid a glowing orange pyramid shaped gemstone under his pillow. It was the blind Jedi Kanan walking into the room. "I wanted to let you know, things have been pretty rough for you all things considered. What happened to Ahsoka, your parents, and what happened with Maul... What I'm trying to say is, I'm glad you haven't chose the path of the Dark Side after all this suffering. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks Kanan, I might not be completely happy with things, but... I'm glade your my teacher." Kanan smiled at Ezra and then headed back out of the room. Ezra reached under his pillow and pulled out the crystal. The thing must have fallen into his pocket on Malachor, but he had been drawn to it ever sense. He never used it to make a weapon however, instead he created his green lightsaber and used it to fight after his first weapon was destroyed by Darth Vader. The only reason he kept this gemstone with him, was the sight of it alone reminded him of when he used the Holocron, the strength he felt, the power he felt. He almost placed the gemstone back in his drawer, before an image of Ahsoka fighting Vader shot through his mind. He fell back in fear as another image of Kanan being turned blind by Maul appeared. He looked down and then sighed. "Can't show emotion."

 _"No emotion? But why? Do you show no emotion for peace? Peace is a lie! Passion gives strength! Strength brings power that you can use to claim victory! Break these chains, make me whole!"_

"Why, what do you want!?"

 _"... You've learned our ways from the Holocron well, build a weapon, claim an apprentice, then give your apprentice your green saber as you use me to power your true weapon. Take up your name as a Lord of the Sith."_ Ezra starred in fear as every lesson he ever learned from the sith Holocron filled his mind. He was able to control people, he learned how to fight better, he had all the power he ever needed.

"I... I want to build you." He got up and walked out of he room.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Hey Ezra, what's with all those pieces of Junk?" Zeb laughed as he walked into their room. Ezra pulled together every scrap metal and piece of technology the crew wasn't using or was going to need into his room. With it he had designed a long black hilt with a crossguard he made from a strange type of Metal he found in Sabines room. Normally he wouldn't steal things from his crew-mates, but he clearly wasn't in his right mind now. "Hey kid, you OK?" Ezra was mumbling to himself as he designed his new weapon.

"Grip should be higher, that way I can put all of my power into slicing with a two handed attack. Hilt should be nice and long so I can make up for strength disadvantages. I can use the weight of my weapon against my opponents."

"Hey Ezra, if you are making a lightsaber, I need to remind you that you already got one," Zeb complained. "What are you going to use to charge it with anyway?"

"This," Ezra grinned as he grabbed the orange pyramid shaped stone that was now transitioning its colors from red to orange to yellow and back. He placed it inside his weapon and grinned as a dark look formed in his eyes. Zeb grabbed the hilt from him and walked out of the room.

"Zeb, give it back," Ezra yelled.

"I'm telling Kanan," Zeb growled.

"I said give it back," he yelled as he clinched his hand causing Zeb to drop to his knees as he was being strangled. Ezra immediately stopped and ran over to Zeb. "Zeb I'm sorry! I don't know what happened."

"Stay away from me," he growled. "We are telling Kanan now!" Ezra looked at his friend in fear and then sighed.

"Fine, we will tell him."

 _"I misjudged you Ezra, you are weak. Though, I will make you strong."_


	2. Chapter 2 Blood of Dathomir

**Neb: I do not own Star Wars Rebels. This is a Disney property show and I simply am making a fanfic.**

"You strangled Zeb," Kanan yelled as Ezra sat back against the wall. He turned his head in shame as Kanan scratched his own. "We had so much progress, the Sith Holocron is destroyed!"

"What do you want me to do Kanan," Ezra yelled. "The knowledge I learned from it still lives inside my mind! I still know how to use these powers and they help."

"Ezra, these powers are not right," Kanan responded. "You hurt Zeb."

"I know, it was an accident Kanan," Ezra explained. "I didn't mean to hurt him, I just didn't want him to..."

"Show me this," Kanan replied as he held up the black hilt lightsaber. "Where did you get this?"

"I built it using components I could find around the ship," Ezra explained. "I'm actually quite proud of it's design." Kanan activated the blade releasing this orange, red, and yellow blade that's colors flowed like Lava.

"Hey, this grip came from my room," Kanan analyzed in an annoyed way.

"I'm sorry Kanan, I grabbed stuff no one was using," Ezra explained. Kanan stared at him suspiciously.

"Was the force guiding you to build this weapon?"

"Yea, same as the other two, it felt right." Kanan starred at his apprentice and then nodded.

"No more using Sith Holocron knowledge," Kanan ordered. "If I see you hurt another one of our friends again, that's it. I won't teach you anymore."

"I understand," Ezra sighed. "I don't know what came over me, I just got scared and it.. happened.

"Ezra, believe me, I understand what it is like to be afraid. We can't let emotion control us, that becomes dangerous for those around us."

"I understand Kanan." He tossed the lightsaber back to Ezra who starred back in shock. "Your giving it back?"

"It's not red," he grinned. "Why should I care whether you use it or not, just don't hurt are friends."

"Right," Ezra nodded. "Thank you Kanan."

 _So no force powers then, perhaps I can teach you technique instead for now. Until you outgrow this shell your master imprisoned you in. Only through victory can you break your chains._

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The next rebel mission, the group was meant to infiltrate an imperial base and rescue Prisoner X. The Rebels suggest that Prisoner X has crucial information that could bring down some of the highest, secured, imperial bases. Ezra's part of the mission was to escort Mandelorian Traitor Sabine to prison Block C and the rescue the prisoner from there.

"Ready guys, here we go," Kanan whispered to them.

"Where are you escorting the traitor," an imperial asked.

"Cell 88 Block C," Kanan spoke up. The imperial moved over to the control panel and checked the files.

"There it is, right next to the Dathomirian child... wait a minute, I know what this is."

"You do," Ezra responded panicking.

"Cell 89 Block C is being readied for torture," the imperial grinned. "The traitor will be hearing her screams all night long. Good to see your giving her some torment for her actions against the empire."

"Oh yea," Kanan responded. "I just really want to make this traitor pay."

"You may escort Sabine Wren to her cell," the imperial decided. "I'll call Grand Admiral Thrawn and let him know of her arrival."

"Yes sir," Kanan spoke up.

"You even brought a cadet to shadow you," the man grinned as he starred at Ezra. "I'm promoting you, what's your number?"

"Bn-3441," Kanan coughed nervously.

"I'll file a recommendation for promotion," the man informed. "Go about your business."

"Yes sir," Kanan saluted and then he and Ezra went to the Elevator with Sabine and typed in the block they were headed.

"Good acting," Sabine commented.

"Thanks," Kanan grinned. "Alright, our target is in Cell 89 on Block C."

"Sure you don't wanna stick around for your promotion," Ezra joked and Kanan rolled his eyes as Sabin giggled. The doors opened as the group made their way to the prisoner's cell. Two guards stood at the ready next to the doors and Kanan stepped in front of them.

"You need to open the cell," Kanan spoke up as he waved his hand.

"We need to open the cell." The cell doors opened revealing a young slim girl barely younger then Ezra. She wore a grey prisoner outfit that she cut up revealing her arms all the way to her shoulders and the lower part of her torso. She even took the scraps and made a grey hat out of them as she sat back in her bed with it laying on her head. Her skin was grey do to her being Dathomirian and she had a long blonde ponytail.

"It's about time you got here Rebels," she spoke up.

"Are you the contact," Kanan asked.

"I am," she replied. "I am Luxress. I sensed your arrival."

"Sensed? Are you force sensitive?"

"All Dathomirians are capable of sensing the force to a certain extent. Our planet was broken, but not our blood bonds." Ezra was uneasy about her. She gave off a familiar feeling, like the Night Sisters that possessed Kanan and Sabine. The other two must have been uneasy, because it appeared they had the same feeling from her.

"Are we going, or not? I'd rather not wait until Lord Vader comes to torture me."

"Vader's coming," Kanan grunted. "Yea, we gotta go." He looked to the two imperials and persuaded them to stay in the prison cells, one in Luxress's prison, the other in Sabine's. The group then made their way back to the elevator. Sabine had a hold of a blaster rifle from one of the storm troopers.

"Here, take the other one," Sabine spoke up.

"I'm better hand to hand," Luxress explained. "My ancestors were great Archers, but I was not passed the same knowledge."

"Your going to need a weapon," Kanan spoke up. "We are going to wind up fighting our way through a large group of imperials to make our way back to the hanger before Thrawn and Vader gets here."

"So both the Dark Lord and the Grand Admiral? Very well, I will fight with the blaster, not that it will do any good."

"Here," Ezra spoke up as he held up his green blade saber.

"Ezra, what are you doing," Kanan asked.

"We'll need everyone to be at their best. It might not be hand to hand, but maybe a lightsaber will help you." She looked at him shocked and then nodded.

"I appreciate your gift Jedi," she bowed. "I will make great use of your weapon." The Elevator Doors opened up to the hanger.

"Go," Kanan spoke up as they charged throught enemy fire towards Zeb's pick up point. Ezra lunged himself through several storm troopers as he used the force to kick off the ground.

"Where did you learn to do that," Sabine yelled. Luxress was dodging blaster shots mostly and cutting each storm trooper that she came across. Her technique with a sword was less then basic, yet for a skinny girl, she held her own like a brute.

Sabine of course shot down every trooper that was in her direction with ease, and used explosives on groups. The Blind Jedi Kanan Stayed by Sabine's side as he blocked each blaster shot that came near her. With that, the Phantom made it's way to the Hangar.

"Come on," Sabine yelled. "Zeb can't stay there forever. The group made their way to the ship right before the air got cold. Ezra turned his head to see Darth Vader.

"No," Luxress growled. "He's too strong."

"We know," Sabine grunted before throwing an detonator at a nearby docked Fighter and set it off causing an explosion to move towards Vader. The Sith Lord shrugged it off as he walked to them and he lifted his hand on the ground causing Sabine to lift into the air. Ezra charged at him and he pushed him away with the force.

"I believe you still haven't learned your lesson," Vader spoke up and Ezra grunted. Vader looked at Ezra's new lightsaber impressed and then used the force to ignite it as he pushed the weapon towards him. "Your meddling ends here." Kanan ran forward as he used the force to push Vader away from Ezra. Then Luxress ran over and helped Ezra off the ground leading him away from the battle. Sabine provided cover fire for Kanan as more Troopers came in and he lit up the hanger with more explosions.

"Come on," Zeb yelled as the ship began to take off. The group made their way to the ship escaping the Sith Lord.

"That was close," Kanan gasped as the Phantom made it's way back to the Ghost.

"Lets get out of here before more imperial ships get here," Zeb grunted.

"Right," Kanan agreed.


End file.
